Roscoe W Chandler
Roscoe W''inifred'' Chandler born 3920 in Fort William in Holy Luthori Empire is a famous politician for the Liberal Alliance. Background Born in the expansive years in the 3920's his father made a fortune in canned food. He studied four years Business and Marketing at the University of Fort William. At 23 years he started as Deputy CEO at his fathers factory in Fort William. In a few years new factories popped up in Telamon, Kazulia, Aloria, Hutori and Alduria. When he was 35 his father died and he became the CEO. Political career When he was 39 he wanted to engage into politics due to the growing left parties in Luthori. He made his younger brother CEO and himself a candidate for the most market liberal party in Luthori, the Liberal Alliance. And in 3959 he made it into parliament and he became Parliamentary Group Leader in 3970 replacing party veteran Jessica Wick. Now he introduced a more liberal conservative agenda, Wick has been considerably more social liberal. The Party leader Madeleine Bassett was not amused by this action. The Parliamentary Group had grown more and more conservative during the 3950's and 3960's as a reaction to the centre-left policies of Sophia Lancaster. In 3978 he was somewhat surprisingly appointed Minister of Education and Culture. He was replaced by Denice Rittenhouse as Group Leader. After next election he was appointed as Minister of Health and Social Services. Partyleader After the failure in the first election of 3982 Madeleine Bassett stepped down as partyleader, and just a few weeks later a new election was announced to be held in September. And the Liberal Alliance, without a partyleader needed a quick solution, and the High Bureau, heavily liberal conservative soon appointed Chandler as Partyleader. The only other candidate was MP Jemma Stortford, 33, who withdrew her candidacy quickly when told she was nominated. And with 9 votes against 2 abstaining Chandler was appointed Partyleader in June 3982. Criticism from more social liberal districts were heard as well as many thought he was too old (62). However the liberal conservative faction cheered and even more when Chandler gained mandates in the September Election. In the Cabinet reshuffle 3984, Chandler became Minister of Foreign Affairs. Imperial Chancellor After the 3986 election the socialists tried to install a left Cabinet. When that failed, Chandler took initiative for a Centre-Right Cabinet. He became Imperial Chancellor and this was seen as a surprise. A snap Election in 3987 only tightered the right flanc's grip on the Cabinet where the LA became the largest party as well as Imperial Viceroy. Madeleine Bassett won that Election which meant the LA held both Offices. In 3987 the First Cabinet reshuffle was made and the Unionist Party was swapped for the Social Democratic League. And in 3989 the Second Cabinet Reshuffle was made to lift out the restive Moderate Party. That party was replaced by Hosian Socialist Party, an old royalist ally. The final years In October 3990, Chandler choosed to step down, leaving the post 11 months before the General Election. He had that vision that he wanted to quit before and not just after an Election, eager not to become one of those LA Leaders that was forced away because of bad results. He was to turn 70 next week after the Annual Session where the members choosed Randolph van Clef as his successor. Chandler stated that he wanted to remain Imperial Chancellor until next Election in 3991. He's been surprisingly silent about who he wanted as successor but it is believed that he supported Group Leader Denise Rittenhouse behind the scenes. But as no left liberal candidated, he probably did'nt see any threat with van Clef either. In 3991 he retired as Imperial Chancellor when van Clef and the party made huge gains in the Luthori General Election 3991. In 3992 Chandler was awarded the title of Prince på Emperor Anthony I.